


A Cosmic Absolute

by SundialSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Actually Not Crack, Crossover, Episode: s05e02 The Trial, Hints of skysolo and bellow, Not a theory anymore, Pre-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundialSith/pseuds/SundialSith
Summary: After escaping a very weird trial, Steven and Lars try to navigate getting off of Homeworld. Meanwhile, a mission gone wrong has left Luke, Han, and Chewbacca stuck on a planet they've never even heard of before.Follows canon up until The Trial, and takes place right before ESB.





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still exist! I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time. I hope you like it!

Steven had made an awful decision.

Not only had he sacrificed himself, leaving his friends and family to worry for his life, but he didn't even manage to save everyone. Lars was still in danger, taken somewhere on Homeworld. And now he was arguing with some gem that said he was about to go on trial for being his mom.

"Look at you now! That ridiculous disguise is only going to make you look more guilty!" The blue gem - Zircon? - looked completely exasperated.

"That's fine! Because I am!" He had to be brave now. If his mother didn't want to face her crimes, then he had to for her.

The Zircon was mortified at this point. "Well don't say that! Especially not when you're out there!"

"Out where? What's going to happen?" Steven flinched as the gem stepped closer, arms flailing wildly.

"What did you THINK was going to happen, Rose Quartz?" Sweat was beading down her forehead. "As soon as that door opens, you're going on trial!"

And of course, just as she said that, the door opened.

 

The coming minutes were a blur to Steven. They had entered a seemingly endless room, where they were met with another Zircon, this one a yellowish green. Then Blue and Yellow Diamond's pearls arrived, lighting up the room and finally introducing Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond themselves.

Blue was beside herself with grief, as usual. Yellow was trying to comfort her. When they noticed him, Steven couldn't even describe the fear he felt.

"Is THAT Rose Quartz?" Yellow pointed to Steven, and he scooted away a bit. "Look at this hideous form she's taken. Forget the trial. We should shatter her just for looking like that!"

Steven curled in on himself, thankful for the odd triangle-shaped nook he sat in. He couldn't be scared. But he was terrified just the same. He was gonna die, wasn't he?

"I want to hear what she thinks we are going to do to her. Because I want to do something worse." Steven gulped at Blue's icy words and felt his heart race. This was actually happening. And he was actually going to die.

Thrones appeared for each of the Diamonds, and the trial began.

 

The other Zircon kept talking, but Steven wasn't listening. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to believe this was all just a very bad nightmare. He didn't want to die, he wanted to go home and have the Crystal Gems yell at him for being so reckless, he wanted to be grounded from TV for next 500 years, he didn't care as long as he was _home_ -

"Lars!" His friend had appeared next to him, looking just as scared.

"Steven! Where are we, what's going on-" A bubble formed around his head, muffling his speech. The Zircon went on, explaining how terrible humans were and how they were the obvious catalyst for shattering Pink Diamond. But Steven was having done of it.

"Just let him go! He had nothing to do with this!" But no one listened. Stars, he was going to die and then they were going to kill Lars, too, weren't they? 

Next thing he knew, a familiar looking Ruby was before him. "Eyeball!" For once during this whole ordeal, Steven felt some relief.

"Do not address me, war criminal!" She seethed.

He looked down again, mumbling, "I'm just happy you're okay."

Helplessness quickly filled him again as she relayed their last interaction, out of context no less. "She said, 'I'm the mighty Rose Quartz, I have her shield and everything!' And then, she threw me into space!"

"I tried to help you! I healed your gem!" Of course it was going to make him look guilty. Eyeball didn't get that he was doing the things he did out of compassion, and in an effort to make her understand him.

"And who else has the ability to heal gems other than the villainous Rose Quartz?" Eyeball shouted.

"And there you have it!" The Zircon took spotlight again, Eyeball sinking back to wherever she had come from. "Rose Quartz did it, and that's Rose Quartz. I rest my case."

Yellow Diamond clapped her hands. "Well, I'm convinced. Time to execute!"

"Not yet. The defense still has to speak." While Blue Diamond seemed apt to give Steven another chance, he for once was in somewhat of agreement with Yellow. He wanted this to be over. Quick and painless, right?

Steven felt numb as the Zircon defending him started to speak. He wasn't even listening. He could only focus on the erratic way his heart was beating and the buzzing that filled his ears. Taking a breath, he gathered his courage as he stood and shouted, "I did it!"

The Blue Zircon panicked the way she did earlier, telling him to stop. But Blue Diamond had heard him loud and clear.

"No. I want to hear what she has to say." She motioned with her hand, and the triangle nook became a raised platform.

A light turned on above Steven, blinding him momentarily. "State your name for the record please," Yellow Diamond's pearl requested.

Steven was now faced with a dilemma; either try and explain who he was, or just own up to what his mother had done. Make things complicated, or get it all over with. "I... uh..." He stumbled over his words. "...I-" Before he could say anything else, a voice filled his mind. 

_You are not me, Steven._

A calm washed over his body. _Mom?_ It could've been his imagination. It had to have been. 

But he felt newfound strength nonetheless.

"I... I am Steven Universe. I'm not my mom, but I have Rose Quartz's gem, so I guess that makes me her. And I'm prepared to take any punishment that she deserves." He pulled up his red shirt, holding it to show the Diamonds who were watching him closely. "Everything you guys said is true. And I'm sorry for what she did. I'll accept whatever punishment you want to give me. Just let him go! And leave the Earth alone!" He pointed at Lars, who still was on the ground with his head bubbled.

It was silent, and Steven felt suddenly less courageous. The Diamonds weren't talking, just... staring. Chills ran down his spine. This wasn't playing out the way he planned it, but then again this wasn't really planned in the first place.

Blue Diamond leaned forward, eyes narrowing and fixated at his still revealed gem. Steven couldn't read her expression.

She finally spoke, slowly and quietly. "That is not a rose quartz."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yellow growled. "She is just trying to confuse us."

Blue faced the other diamond, eyes filled with fiery emotion. "I've spent enough time around rose quartzes to know what one looks like! The color is too light, and the cut is wrong!" Steven remembered when they were at the zoo, how Blue Diamond had been surrounded by those bubbled rose quartz gems. He had no doubt she knew what she was talking about, but at the same time, it didn't make any sense.

What did she mean it wasn't a rose quartz? Of course it was! What else could it be? He'd seem his mom before from secondhand mediums, but she was obviously a rose quartz! 

"And what are you suggesting it is?" Yellow demanded.

In response, Blue only gave her a strange look. Something unspoken between them. Yellow sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're delusional from grief, Blue." Yellow turned her attention to Steven's stomach anyways, glancing over it. "It's just a rose quartz that's a little lighter. That's it. Now we should shatter her and get this over with."

Blue got to her feet. "So you see it's not normal! We can't risk shattering her, we need to take her to White!"

 _White?_ Steven dropped his shirt and stepped back a bit, looking down to be sure not to fall. He took note the triangle emblem on the floor. _Yellow, Blue... White. White Diamond?_ Another one? The way the room was stunned from the mere mention, Steven wasn't sure if he wanted to meet her.

"Absolutely not," Yellow finally said. "And you know why. This is Rose Quartz so let's just shatter her and be done with it!"

"We can't take the risk!"

Yellow was on her feet now, too. "What if you're wrong? Just think of the ramifications from Her!"

"And what if I'm RIGHT?! Her shards will be on your hands! I will not risk shattering Pink again!"

Steven officially had no idea what was going on. What Blue Diamond was saying only made him more confused. But he saw an opportunity.

He summoned he shield and jumped down, easing his fall with a bubble. While the two Zircons started shouting, the Diamonds were in the heat of an argument and didn't take notice right away. Steven threw his shield with all his strength, like a high power frisbee, right at the wall of the room. It created a minimum crack in the structure.

"Lars!" He shouted, the Diamonds finally having their attention shifted. "Let's go!"

The human scrambled to his feet and Steven popped the green bubble around his head before grabbing his arm, running to the wall and sending another shield at the crack, making it a little bigger. _This isn't going to work, dang it dang it dang it-_

Just then, Yellow Diamond shot a bolt of electricity at them. The both screamed and jumped out of the way; but it impacted right behind them. Right at the wall Steven had been trying to break earlier. It blasted straight through the wall, outside light shining through. This was their chance.

"Hold on!" Steven gripped Lars tight and jumped as high as he could, using his float powers to fall blindly to the world outside.

Lars wouldn't stop screaming, even as Steven put a bubble around them and attempted to float to break the impact. They could Yellow and Blue Diamond looking down at them. Yellow was stoic and angered, but Blue looked surprisingly worried. Like she didn't want to lose them.

Steven didn't know where they were going to land, seeing the infrastructure and a large white statue of a head fade from view. Looking down he saw darkness. All he could do was hold on to Lars and brace for impact.

_But hey, at least we're alive._


	2. The Robonoids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter too me out of my comfort zone - writing Luke for the first time, a bunch of action sequences with no dialogue, fun shit - but I think it turned out well!

"What do you mean the hyperdrive is busted?"

Chewbacca gave a low roar, and Han rolled his eyes. "I understand we crashed, but it wasn't working earlier either! Hyperdrives don't just quit."

Luke just avoided looking at them as they argued. This wasn't the best time to give input - like that one of those hits from a TIE probably damaged it. Han was too stubborn. If Threepio was with them, he would probably give them the exact things wrong and he still wouldn't admit to it.

"I'm gonna go look around outside. Maybe we can buy replacement parts?" Han snorted at the suggestion.

"Good luck with that, kid. It's just a bunch of holes," he yelled from above, where he was investigating things for himself.

Luke furrowed his brows. "I know but... didn't you see the structures on the surface? And I think I can sense life!"

"I was a little busy trying not to get us killed." Han dropped down, sound reverberating from the steel grate floor. "If you want to look around, be my guest. But don't go too far incase we get this thing flying again."

Luke nodded. It was cute how Han was terrible at showing that he cared. He was even worse with Leia - _I hope she's not too worried._

He made sure to grab his lightsaber. "I'll be back!"

\---

Lars and Steven eventually landed, bruised and exhausted. "Are you okay?" Steven asked, helping the other to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks to your bubble my bones are only slightly broken!" They both laughed, not exactly from nerves but not relaxed either.

"My bones too," Steven said, brushing himself off.

Lars groaned as he stood up fully. "Dude, those giant ladies were furious with you!"

"They're the Diamonds," Steven explained. "They've been after my mom for 6,000 years, and now they're after me! Let's go, we've got to move."

They jogged through the ruins, and Steven thought back to what had just all happened. He'd almost died. Then Blue Diamond went crazy over the idea that his gem wasn't a rose quartz. He supposed it was probably his fault, trying to explain that he wasn't his mom. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was truthful about what she said.

Blue Diamond had been surrounding herself with bubbled rose quartzes for thousands of years. If anyone was going to know about them, it would be her, right? Maybe he'd ask Pearl about it if he got home. _No._ When _we get home._

The two stopped after only a couple minutes, both out of breath. "How are we supposed to get off this planet?" Asked Lars between gasps for air. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"No, it's my first time here too," Steven admitted.

"Ugh, this is so messed up! What are we even gonna eat?" Steven felt guilty for Lars' worry. It wasn't his fault he was stuck here.

"There's tons of food of you like rocks for dinner..." He shrugged. 

Lars said something about salt and kicked some rocks around, but Steven was too busy listening for something he heard, just out of earshot. He shushed his friend.

All he could hear at first was a stomach growling. "Uhh, sorry..." Lars apologized sheepishly. Suddenly, they were blinded by a bright yellowish light out of nowhere.

There was some kind of robot floating in the air. "They've found us! Run!" Steven was about to book it, but Lars stopped him.

"Wait! If we stand perfectly still, it can't see us. I saw it in a movie once." So they both positioned themselves and froze. The robot seemed to be scanning them, up until it reached Steven's gem, which lit up. "That sounds good," Lars said with clenched teeth.

Suddenly the robot changed, and had a bright ball of light charging up. "We should probably move!" Steven shouted, and then jumped out of the way just in time for it to explode the rock behind them.

"I think that movie," Lars groaned, "Was about dinosaurs."

Steven jumped to his feet and started to drag his friend as he heard the robot behind them. "Lars, come on!"

They started running from it again. "What are we gonna do? What's gonna happen?"

"Uh, we're gonna run! And we're gonna be okay." They ran into another cave area, stopping to catch their breaths for the moment.

"No! You just don't get it." Lars was bent over in exhaustion. "I hate being so scared all the time! The only thing I wasn't scared of was baking. Actually, I'm scared of that too. I never even tried making baklava because it looked so hard! I never had the guts to stick up for anybody," he admitted, looking down in shame. "Not even me. Now I'm hiding again like a big cowardly loser under some... space building!"

Steven stepped towards him, trying to reassure him. "Don't beat yourself up. That's what the killer robots are for!" He smiled. 

They could faintly hear another robot thing in the distance. Steven's eyes darted around, looking for a new place to hide or run or _something._ But then, out of nowhere, they heard a brand new sound that would save them both.

"Quickly!" A voice said. They both turned around to see a hand waving from a hole. "Down here!"

"Steven," Lars held him back from moving towards it. "What if it's a trap?"

Light emerged from behind them and they heard another one of those floating robot things approach. "Uuhhh, I don't think we have a choice!" Steven said, grabbing onto Lars and pulling him with him down the hole.

They held onto each other, not daring to breath as the robot scanned the area that had just been. Once it turned back, they let they sighed with relief.

Lars sat back. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Steven chuckled nervously. "But, who-" 

A figure appeared in the darkness, strange silhouette hardly visible. "Don't worry. You're safe now!" A glow started from what seemed to be their lower torso. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"Thank you!" Lars popped up, arms stretched wide. But his happiness turned to a startled scream.

The light filled the tunnel, revealing not one, but two gems literally joined at the hip. They winced at the reaction from Lars.

Steven was unfazed and went to calm his friend. "It's okay Lars. Thank you for saving us!"

The gem (gems?) looked over the pair. "How bizarre!" Said the first. "They don't look like gems we've ever seen before," The other said.

There was a sound from above, leaving the four of them panicked again. The two gems motioned for Steven and Lars to follow. "Come, this way!" They begun walking down the tunnel. "This way, come!"

"Is this safe?" Lars whispered to Steven, who quickly assured his friend that they seemed different than the other gems they'd encountered on Homeworld thusfar.

They caught up quickly. "So... where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere long forgotten," One said. "Somewhere where those who don't belong, belong," The other finished.

\---

To say the area was just full of holes was an understatement, Luke found. The fact they looked sort of like a human silhouette added to the uneasiness of the atmosphere. The whole place was a wild maze of tunnels and massive formations of rock that looked like interlocking columns. It reminded him of what inside an ant hill must look like. It was fascinating.

There were plenty of ruins, too. Old statues that had crumbled after years without care. Most of them featured females, or feminine looking figures, and crystals placed on their bodies. And while they looked old, they didn't exactly seem... primitive. To Luke this was a good sign they could find other sentients.

Suddenly, breaking the quiet of the caves, Luke heard something approaching. He readied his lightsaber. From around a corner flew some kind of simple droid, cone shaped and projecting light. It kind of looked like an eyeball actually, with a diamond shape in the center of it. It narrowed and the light focused on him. Something in the Force told him not to move just yet, though.

He held his breath as the droid scanned him. Nothing happened at first until it reached his lightsaber. The middle of the hilt glowed white. Luke let out a "Huh?" in confusion, but didn't have time to contemplate what it could be before having to jump out of the way as the droid shot a beam of blue-white light at him. It instead hit the cave wall, rocks flying everywhere. This thing was deadly. He had to think quick.

Dodging another blast, Luke watched the timing between them carefully. He moved around a bit, trying to get it closer to the ground. Then, as it was charging up another blast, he gave a running jump and impaled the thing with his lightsaber. 

_Ah, kriff,_ he internally swore, having to duck for cover as the thing itself started to glow, realizing what it was about to do. He only just made it behind a pile of rocks from the wall as the droid itself exploded. _Whoever made these weren't messing around._

Luke should've gone back to the Falcon at this point. It was dangerous, and he had a hunch more of those droids were lingering about. But not only did their presence signify intelligent life somewhere, but he felt a tug in the Force telling him to keep going a specific way. Now he may have had minimal training, but he knew to follow the Force in situations like this. Especially when it felt like it would lead to life forms.

So he went with it. Walking through the maze of tunnels and caves and such, letting the Force guide him like he knew the place already. However, Luke was soon startled to hear voices in the distance. Those of a fight, and then silence. Luke began walking faster, hoping they were okay.

But then, a feeling of dread washing over him, Luke heard another one of those droids. He looked around for a hiding spot, but it was already there - two of them, actually.

_I did it once, I can do it again, right?_ He tried to reassure himself while fumbling for his lightsaber. They started to scan him again, but Luke didn't need to wait for an invitation.

He gave a slash to one of them, missing but entering their attack mode. Then they started shooting the lasers. Although bigger than a blaster's, he was about to absorbe some of the shots with his lightsaber.

Luke then used the Force to push one of the flying droids out of the way while managing to strike the other, leading it to fall to the ground and make a small explosion. He fell backwards and onto the ground. All he could see was first one is coming straight back to him.

Suddenly, a small figure flashes in front of him, carrying something pink. The droid charges it's blast and the beam of light heads straight towards them. Luke covers his eyes with his hand, bracing himself for the worst.

But it never comes. The beam reflected straight off of what appears to be a shield, hitting the droid and causing it's destruction. Luke shifted his position as the person turns around. It's a young humanoid boy, no older than 15, wearing odd garments and brandishing a pink shield with a swirling vine type pattern on it. His face is concerned but curious.

"Are you okay? My name's Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is from more of Steven's POV!
> 
>  
> 
> _Liked it? Disliked it? Leave a comment and/or kudos below!_

**Author's Note:**

> _Liked it? Disliked it? Leave a comment below!_


End file.
